


Scars

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [19]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, tw: scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Prompt: Scar  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Parker, Eliot Spencer  
Pairings: Parker/Eliot Spencer

They were lying next to each other, half asleep until Parker rolled over to rest her head on his stomach. She began placing soft, lingering kisses over each and every one of his scars. Each one was unique, and they all told stories of his past. Most were from fighting, but some were from his childhood and she knew what had caused each and every one of them. She made him feel like his scars were special, something to be proud of, rather than the ugly reminders he'd always seen them as.  
Once Parker was finished her ritual they switched places. As Eliot trailed his lips up her body, his stubble scratched her pale, soft skin. Her scars were different than his. Hers were mostly small, round burn marks, with a few jagged cuts thrown in for good measure. Just like Eliot's they told stories. They were from her days in Foster Care, but each was a sign of how she had survived. His attention told her that her scars were something that made her more desirable, not things that made her disgusting as many men had told her over the years.  
Scars made them who they are, but they gave each other the confidence to live with them. Some were mental, and some were physical, but they all stung the same. When the scars were prodded at, they knew they always had someone to stitch them back up again.


End file.
